


Cajun Daddy

by msbigboots



Series: Good Ol'Boys [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18 plus only, 18+ ONLY, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, First Meetings, Fontcest, Heartbreak, M/M, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papby, Pining, Relationship Problems, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, kegdeup, problematic Sanster, underfell papyrus is nice in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbigboots/pseuds/msbigboots
Summary: Fell is a UF! Papyrus living in Bayou City working at Firepit Pub.  UT!Sans works in a lab with Doctor Gaster.Sans has a bad day at work because of his asshole boss, whom he is also dating. He calls his friend, Cyan to talk about what is going. Cyan tells Sans to go to Fire Pit Pub where his neighbor’s brother works. “Ask for Fell”That night Fell meets a new face at the pub, Sans. He tries everything he can to make that sweet skeleton smile. Somehow Fell is falling for a monster that is already spoken for by a fucking prick.
Relationships: Grillby/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Sans
Series: Good Ol'Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626418
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Cajun Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> UT!Sans-Sans  
> UfPapyrus-Fell  
> FS!Papyrus-Mutt  
> UF!Grillby-Grillby  
> SF!Papyrus-Cash  
> UT!Alphys-Alphys  
> UT!W.D. Gaster- DR. Gaster  
> US!Sans-Cyan  
> More names maybe added later.

Sans is bent across his boss’s desk, the tips of his toes don’t reach the tile floor underneath him, and he can feel magic running down his femur. He is pulled out from his daze when he hears the desk phone rings follow by Dr. Gaster’s voice. 

“Yes, Alphys,” he answers. 

Sans pushes himself off the desk. He goes over to the filing cabinet that hides the clean-up wipes for him and Clorox for the desk. As Sans washes the dark purple almost black cum off his body, he listens to his employer. 

“Are you coming to my office?” Dr. Gaster groans. “No, that’s fine… Make it quick, I have somewhere to be.” 

Sans finishes cleaning himself up and wipes down the top of the desk. He finds his pants putting them back on. Dr. Gaster lights a scented candle called  _ It’s raining somewhere else.  _

**Knock. Knock.**

“Who’s there?” Sans can’t help it. A perfect setup for a knock-knock joke. 

“This is not the time or place.” Dr. Gaster walks over to open the door. Sans hates it when his boss seems to be having a good time, then drops it like an act.  _ I can’t always be the one pissing on your Cheerios.  _

He opens the door for Alphys. She’s carrying a thick file. Sans can tell she just wants to run home and watch  _ Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.  _ There’s better anime out there, but Alphys loves that one. 

Their boss takes the file and flips through it. “Dr. Alphys, it’s not all here,” his tone is dark. “You rushed it. Do it again.” Holding it out to her. 

“I didn’t rush it! I m-must-a-forgot something.” Alphys’ eyes glaze over. Sans doesn’t want to see her cry. 

“Suck it up. You’re not a student anymore. Get back to work.” Dr. Gaster has always been very cold to her. The yellow lizard only nods, taking the file. She leaves with shoulders rolled forward and her head hanging down. 

Sans goes to follow her. He can help her got to that lame anime faster. But he’s stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dr. Gaster squizzes harder. 

“I’m going to help Alphys.” Sans looks for any compassion in his eye lights.

Strange enough Dr. Gaster smiles at him, however, the doctor’s eyes are cold to the bone. “That’s nice of you, wanting to comfort an old classmate. But you’re heading out with me.” 

Sans forgot that they’re having dinner tonight. How can he eat when he feels so awful? 

“What if she misses something again? Why not have someone watch over her?” Maybe Sans can reason with the doctor. 

“No Sans. If she wishes to keep her job, she’ll do it, right?” No, he wasn’t going to talk him down. “Come along” Dr. Gaster commands. Sans follows along like a loyal dog. A dirty dog. 

…

They sit at a table in a nice restaurant. Nothing on the menu looks good to him. 

“Do you need me to order for you?” Ask Dr. Gaster. 

Sans said nothing. The doctor got them both the steak with lobster. When the food is put down in front of him. He stares at it. Sans end up asking for a to-go box for his meal. He knows Dr. Gaster isn’t thrilled with him. Know what? Sans can’t say he is pleased with him either. 

Dr. Gaster takes Sans back to his apartment, Once he’s inside, he puts his food into the refrigerator and calls a friend from back home. Thank the stars for a pal like Cyan. 

\-----

Fell counts the money drawer before inserting it into the cash register and unlocks the pub door.

Before too long the pub fills up with customers, the regulars. Fell doing his rounds talking to the loyal patrons. He doesn’t know what he would do without them. 

He yearns for the kitchen, his favorite part of the Fire Pit. However, it’s Grillby’s turn in the back while Fell is working the front and the bar. He’s only doing the bar because Cash called off.  _ Buffoon!  _ Luckily for Fell, it’s an easy night. But he’s still going to tell off Cash when he gets back to work. 

Fell does another round in the dining area and back to the bar. The front door opens, a short skeleton wearing a blue jacket, a t-shirt, and black shorts walks in. He’s a cutie, and he’s coming toward the bar. The new face sits on one of the bar stools. 

“Hello there. How are you this evening?” Fell picks up a menu. 

“Hiya, um, I was told to ask for Fell. My friend knows Mutt, who said ask for his brother. He’ll treat me right to good beer and greater food.” 

Fell smiles, giving him the menu. “Dat be me. What’s your name?”

“I’m Sans.” 

“Nice ta meet you, Sans. Why don’t you tell me what you’re hankering for?” 

Sans opens up the menu. “Do you have sandwiches?”

“How ‘bout a shrimp po’boy, with french fries?”

“That sounds good.” Sans smiles, it brightens up his face. 

“It’s not just good. Trust me” Fell writes down the order adding extra shrimp on the po’boy. Hopefully, he’ll win this monster’s soul with the food, and Sans will keep coming back in. 

Grillby places the plate on the window when Sans’ order is ready. Fell picks up the plate and sits it down in front of him.

“Lagniappe.” 

Sans jaw drops. Grillby made it big.  _ Good!  _ “Like my brother said. I’ll treat you to good beer and greater food.” Fell hands him a frosty mug full to the brim of draft beer.

“Oh, stars! Thank you so much!” Sans chows down the sandwich, while Fell does a lap out in the dining area, talking to the customers, getting refills, and collecting payments. Once he’s finished for now. He makes his way back to Sans. 

“What do you think?” Ask Fell. 

“This more like my style. Way better than what I have at home.” Sans rolls his eye lights. 

“Nyeh heh heh. Cooking accident?” 

Sans smile drops.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have laughed.” 

“It’s okay. I went to a restaurant with someone. It wasn’t great. I called a friend, then I went back to work, and now I’m here.” A slight grin comes back. “You know, I like this place. Is it always this chill?”

Fell sees something or someone has been letting this cutie down. “Pretty much. When we have bands here, it gets a little crazy. But you know, laissez les bone temps rouler! Nyeh, you’re always welcome here.” 

“Oh, I’ll be coming back.” Sans picks up the mug, finishing the beer. Fell takes the mug, refills it. When he gives it back to the cute skeleton, he winks at him. Sans’ face glows blue. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't speak Cajun French. So if I don't use it right. I'm so sorry.  
> "laissez les bone temps rouler!" Let the good times roll!  
> “Lagniappe.” getting something extra.


End file.
